Falling Leaves and Fireworks
by watergoddess08
Summary: Robin finds himself wanting to get closer to Raven so he sets up a group outing in hopes that something more than friendship will become of it. Yea..summary may suck. RobXRae


While this site isn't new to me in the slightest, I've always wanted to try my hand at writing a fanfic. I've read the stuff for years…never contributed. So this will be a short RaeRob story. I don't plan on making it any longer than 2 chapters. EXCITEMENT! Your reviews will determine whether I write more in the future. And any flames I receive will be used to grill my salmon dinner!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a few revisions.

The cool breeze wrapped itself around her legs and passed through her violet locks. Her cloak billowed, enjoying every curve of her body. The morning sun delivered just the right amount of warmth to even out the autumn cold. Standing atop the giant T-shaped tower, her chest slowly heaved up and down, taking in the surrounding site. Things had been like this for the last week. There were no disturbances, villains whose plans needed to be thwarted, or monsters terrorizing the city. The Titans finally received some peace and quiet.

Each decided to use this free time differently. Cyborg worked on modifications to the T-car and taught himself some new French toast recipes. Beast Boy focused on beating two new video games, of which caused a large amount of yelps and grunts to be heard through the tower at all hours of the day. Starfire took multiple trips to the mall for knick knacks, clothes, sheets, and decorations she used to "make the over" her room. On mornings such as this, Robin took the liberty of relaxing in front of the television, when Beast Boy wasn't occupying it, and channel surf. As for Raven, she spent much of her time, not in her room but on the roof. Her pleasure came from the simple act of reading in the mixture of warmth and cool that came from the season.

Now she stood there drinking in site that she adored so much, without the need for much contemplation. She closed her eyes and inhaled, the crisp air filling her lungs. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so at ease and worry free. Even daily meditation became less of a requirement for emotional stability and more of a pleasant practice.

"_I wonder how long it will last?"_ she inquired internally. She didn't want to seem pessimistic but the reality was, all good things came to an end.

"_Much like my alone time." _The light pitter patter of footsteps interrupted her train of thought. Before he came to stand next to her, she already knew his identity.

"Hey, Raven." His masked features turned to her with a smile. "Enjoying the morning?"

"I was."

At this Robin's face fell for a second, believing he had interrupted a private moment. He was aware how she preferred solitude and he respected that. Hardly ever did he push her to become involved in social activities unless he thought it necessary. Lately, however, he had wanted her companionship. He enjoyed her snide remarks and ability to hold intelligent conversation. And although she didn't want to admit it, she had quite the sense of humor. At this thought his smile returned. This would be one of the few days where he would attempt to get Raven more involved. "Well it's just that we haven't spent much time together lately. The team, I mean…" He quickly recovered as he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

Raven cocked her head, giving him a sideways glance. What did he mean by spending time together? Weren't they always in each other's company? Beside Raven, and occasionally Robin when he got in his obsessive moods, the others were pure extroverts. You would usually catch the other three together in the living room. Cyborg and Beast Boy would be playing the gamestation while Starfire watched in amazement and encouraged the two. Whenever a party was going on downtown, Beast Boy would jump up at the opportunity to swoon the ladies. Starfire found enjoyment in the flashing lights and loud music while Cyborg was just happy to be off duty. Robin had an easier time accepting the idea while Raven reluctantly joined. But no matter what, the team was almost always together. "Robin, we are forced to encounter one another at some point of the day."

Robin frowned again. He knew she was aware of what he meant, but why did she choose to be difficult? He watched her turn back toward the view of Jump City. Things were so quiet; he didn't want to lose this opportunity to provide an activity the entire team could participate in. A group outing. Everyone was so focused on themselves, which wasn't a bad thing, but Robin began to feel a little left out. This break sparked the reality that, besides crime fighting and training, he didn't have many hobbies of his own. All he ever thought about was the physical condition of his teammates and himself, filing reports, or monitoring the city for any criminal activity. As the leader it was his duty. However, it hardly left him with free time to do anything besides sleep. This was his chance to do something different for a change.

He watched his teammate a while longer, the silence seeming to last an eternity. He noticed her eyes fell on the landscape of the trees. Their once emerald leaves began to transform into shades of red and gold, signifying a new season. This sparked an idea and with one final glance at the purple haired sorceress, he retreated to the common room.

On his arrival, he found the other Titans. Starfire had taken a place in the kitchen to cook up a Tamaranian concoction. Beast Boy and Cyborg were in front of the TV watching _Ninjas vs Aliens 3. _The room was filled with sounds of laser beams and blenders. At first, he felt a slight tug to go and watch the movie with his comrades but shook it off once he remembered his mission. "Starfire…could I see you for a minute?" he tried to say but the whir of the blender drowned him out. He tried once more but to no avail. Feeling a throb at his temple, he attempted to reach the Tamaranian girl one more time. Afterwards he felt embarrassed.

"STARFIRE! SEE…YOU…NOW!" The loud whine of the machine had stopped and it left Robin yelling at the top of his lungs. All eyes were on him which caused a blush to creep on his cheeks.

"Man Rob, you've gotta learn how to calm down." Cyborg stated pointing a silver finger.

Beast Boy chimed in. "Yea…haven't you heard the phrase 'you catch more bees with flour?"

Both Robin and Cyborg cocked an eyebrow at this. Sometimes it made Robin wonder who had less knowledge of adages, him or Starfire. So far it had been a tie between the two. Cyborg was the first to acknowledge his teammate's screw up.

"I think you mean flies with honey."

"Please…tell me…why would you want to lure such unpleasant insects?" He knew it was only a matter of time before Starfire would enter into the conversation. It all became too much for him. He didn't want to grab the attention of the entire living room. He shook his head with a sigh. "It's just a figure of speech." Robin answered. Finally he was able to usher her away from the crowd as the other two began an argument over which substance would attract the most insects. "I wanted to talk to you for a sec."

There they stood in front of the large windows that overlooked the water. If he wasn't so focused on what he was trying to say, he would have noticed how the sunlight sparkled against it. But the day already felt like it was getting away from them and he needed to act quick. He just hoped Starfire took his hint. He already saw the confusion in her furrowed brows. Before she had the chance to question his actions, he cleared his throat. He pointed out toward a park in the distance, colors matching that of her hair. She immediately drawn, face pressed up against the window in excitement.

"Oh Robin, it is glorious!" she exclaimed without taking her eyes away from the thick piece of glass that kept her from the outside world.

He couldn't help but smile. "Yea…and to think we're missing it all by staying here." He folded his arms and leaded against the window. "I even here there's going to be a firework festival tonight." His plan was simple. Starfire's child-like personality made it impossible for her to resist simple pleasures. For some, however, it was a bit more challenging for them to reveal this fascination in public. Of course he was referring to Raven. Everyone would plays follow the leader when Starfire suggested they go to an event or "do the hanging out". It could be hard telling her no.

Raven walked in, heading straight for the kitchen to fix her herbal tea. She paid no attention to the bubbly alien as she floated above them all making excited, high pitched noises. She speeds over in front of the television to make her big announcement. "FRIENDS! I have just been notified of a splendid exhibition to take place this evening! We must attend!"

Everyone, save for Raven, ceased all activity and looked toward Starfire with questioning eyes. Beast Boy was the first to speak up. "Exhibit? Like with ANIMALS? But you got me!" He proceeded to turn into a seal then monkey and finally a puppy.

"Can it Beast Brat…that's not what she meant…I think." Cyborg said annoyed, slapping the changeling on the back of the head and making him change human again. Beast Boy let out a yelp and rubbed his head.

"Please friends…a picnic at the park with the tiny sparkles of light in the sky. It would be most glorious!" Starfire exclaimed, still not clarifying to the other teammates. At this moment, Robin stepped up to bring some light to the confused group. "She means the firework show this evening. And I think it's a great idea…get you guys out of the Tower." He folded his arms, cleverly suggesting that they had been cooped up and not getting any beneficial activity. Beast Boy jumped up and screamed YEA! Plenty of lovely ladies at the park too!" then he ran off to his room to, what everyone assumed was to get ready. Cyborg stood from the couch and turned off the game. "I'm down for that! I was gettin tired of beating BB's butt anyway." Raven walked into the living room with book tucked underneath her arm and a cup of freshly brewed tea in hand. Completely disregarding all that had been said, she sat on the farthest end of the couch and began to read. The remaining three Titans looked to Raven in silence for a moment. Her face plastered with no emotions or knowledge that a plan of action had just been discussed. Robin was the first to speak up.

"That means you too, Raven." He walked closer to her side of the room. Starfire followed.

"No." was the plain and stoic response. Her head did not lift from the book. She had been anticipating the next chapter and decided she would not enjoy it as much if she wasn't the only member in Titans Tower. The alone time appealed to her more than anything about this group outing. While the others were away, she would have plenty of time to catch up on some much needed reading. She had neglected this book for the past two days and nothing, she felt, would keep her from the next few chapters.

"You do not wish to enjoy the dancing lights with your friends? It would mean a lot of you joined us." Starfire sure knew how to make a person feel obligated. Her emerald hurt eyes met Raven's and they held it for a moment. And in that moment, the tiny barely audible voice that was her conscious told her to participate. She sighed and stood from her seat. "Fine…I'll go." She started towards her room. "But I expect to be left alone." And with that, she was gone.

No one saw the wide grin that hid on Robin's face. He nearly burst with laughter. He knew no one could resist Starfire's pleas and he was a step closer to his goal. Starfire and Cyborg strutted off, talking amongst themselves about how they believed the show would be. Robin only went to the kitchen to prepare the items they were going to have for their picnic before the show. However, there was one special basket designed for one special team member he couldn't get out of his head. All throughout his relationship with Starfire and offers from tons of female fans, this one always sparked interest in him; even though he had not admitted it yet. Today would be the day he attempted to get close. Closer than he had ever gone before.

Alright guys! So let me know what you think! If you think I should continue the story then I will. If I get no reviews then I will chock it up to bad luck and trash it. This has been on my mind to write something for a while and I just mustered up the balls to do so. Thanks guys!


End file.
